Babies
Babies are a feature in Kim Kardashian Hollywood that lets you adopt a baby or have a baby with your significant other. The option to have a baby is unlocked once you reach level 9, after which you will receive a call from Kim Kardashian to volunteer at the Love And Hope Adoption Center. After completing the shift, you can adopt a baby from the adoption center or have a baby with your partner. Having A Baby *You must be at least at level 9 in the game and own one home in order to unlock the Babies feature in the game. *You do not need to be married in order to have a baby. *There are two ways in which you can have a baby. The first way is to adopt a baby from the Love And Hope Adoption Center, which is located in LAX. The second way is to have a baby with your romantic partner by reaching 12,000 relationship points. *After having your little bundle of joy, Ray Powers and Kim Kardashian will post their congratulations on your feed, earning you fans. The amount of fans you will earn depends on your ranking in the game. *Once you decide to have a baby, there is no way to give it up or exchange it for another. *Just like all of the characters in the game, babies do not age. *At this time, you can have a maximum of two babies. *Same-sex couples can both have a baby and adopt a baby. Adopting A Baby *To unlock the option to adopt a child from the adoption center, you will need to complete The Adoption Center and Love and Hope goals. *After completing the goals, you can visit the adoption center and speak to the nurses to adopt a baby. *To adopt a baby boy, speak to nurse Tim Wells. To adopt a baby girl, speak to nurse Jillian Perkins. *If you would like to see a different baby than the one the nurse is holding, you can select the "See another baby" option. *Adopting a baby from the adoption center costs 160 k-stars regardless of whether you adopt a boy or a girl. *After adopting a baby, you will be taken to the nursery, where you can choose a name for your baby, change their appearance, or decorate the room. Baby With Your Partner *To unlock the option to have a child with your romantic partner, you will need to reach a relationship status of 12,000 points. *After reaching this status, your romantic partner will ask you if you'd like to start a family with them. The question is random, and it may take several dates for them to ask. *If you choose to accept, you will be taken to the nursery, where you can choose a name for your baby, change their appearance, or decorate the room. *The gender of the baby you have with your romantic partner will be randomly chosen. *The baby you have with your romantic partner will have a mixture of both of your features. For example, if you have a darker skintone while your partner has a lighter skintone, the baby's skintone will be a shade in-between. *Whenever you visit the nursery, you will find your partner there. *Should you and your romantic partner get a divorce, you will keep the baby. Having A Second Baby *If you would like to have a second baby, you can either adopt one from the Love And Hope Adoption Center, located in LAX, for 160 k-stars, or have one with your romantic partner by reaching 15,000 relationship points with them. *You can have a child with different romantic partners. *After having a second baby, a nanny will be present in the the nursery, replacing your romantic partner. The Nursery *In every home you own, you'll find a nursery for your baby. You can access it by tapping the baby bottle icon . *The nursery is where you can change your baby's appearance, change their name, or tend to their needs. *You can visit the nursery once a day tend to your baby's needs. If you guess correctly what your baby wants, you earn 1. *The available actions are: Furniture *The furniture you can purchase for the nursery does not earn you a purchase reward in stars and hearts, but it does count towards the Treat Yourself achievement. Nanny *Once you get a second baby, a nanny called Trinity McDougall will automatically appear in your nursery, replacing your romantic partner, holding one of your babies. *If you'd like to hold your other baby, tap the swap baby icon above her head. *You can't fire Trinity. History *Babies were first introduced in version 3.0 of the game. *The option to have a second baby was introduced in version 3.3 of the game. Dialogue Feed= Category:Relationships